All Work and No Play
by csi sidle-rox1539
Summary: ...make the CSI's dull people. We think it's time for the grave shift to get out and have some fun.


Well, this is the one shot we promised in the update of Drunken Celebrations (which we're neglecting to write this) except, well, it turned out longer than we thought. So now its not a one shot (yayy) more likely a two shot or whatever the name for it is. Anyhoooooo quick note to say we're alive (yay?) and not neglecting the promised chapter of "D.S" we're just putting it off until we run out of excuses (I think our next excuse is virtual fall down stairs and broke virtual hand... think I'd get away with it?- Tasha)  
So enjoy people, might be a long wait for chap 2, you never know with us :D

Disclaimer: Not ours, probably won't ever be. Damn.

* * *

Graveyard shift at CSI had been, well, crazy the last few weeks. Las Vegas criminals had all decided to come out at the same time and left the entire lab overloaded with cases. For the first night in weeks the nightshift team all had a night off and had decided to do something that didn't involve murders and other random crimes; seriously who in their right mind would consider the theft of half a pack of mints and 12 packs of batteries a top priority case. Somewhere along the line Greg had taken over and decided what the group was going to do.

"Seriously guys, you'll love it! It's fun and just…awesome, you'll see!" his winning argument couldn't help but place doubt into his friends minds.

Nick shook his head and turned towards Warrick. "$30 says it's got something to do with a new type of hair gel that's got a picture of Mario on it for ages 3 and up," he whispered.

Warrick grinned. "$50 says its video games and trying to win something for Sara. Perhaps a cuddly toy."

"Yeah, right," Nick scoffed as he shook the other man's hand. "Hard to win when you're that specific, 'Rick."

As they made the final bet Greg skipped up next to Sara. "I'm sooo excited!" He clasped his hands together. "Don't worry Sara; you won't forget this like…ever" she gave him a bemused look before catching Catherine's eye as she rolled her own**, **ignoring the young CSI currently skipping just ahead of the team; they were never going to let him live this down.

"Where we going Greggo?" The team skidded to a halt behind Greg who just suddenly stopped. "Greg?"

"TAA-DAAA" Greg jumped and span in the air to face the group, a huge smile on his face.

The gang stared at the arcade; its huge neon sign hanging above the door with the faint sound of gaming machines drifting through the air. Basically, the place was huge; much bigger than they thought it would be.

"Holy…how'd you manage to find this place Greg?" asked Nick in awe.

"Internet," Greg replied as the entire team turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Fine, I went for a run and stumbled across it when I got bored.

Sara tried to hold back a laugh. "You, running?"

Greg pouted. "Well if you're going to be mean I'll just tell them that you want the biggest beef burger they've got."

"No, no I'll be good," she grinned cheekily at him, "promise."

"Plus, look at what running has done for my legs!" Greg rolled up his pant leg and stuck out his leg for all to see, running his hands up and down dramatically.

The flash of a camera followed by a snicker came from Nick's direction. The team turned to look at him, where they found Nick doubled over in laughter. "Damn G, you've got some serious chicken legs! I'm sure all the ladies at this year's Christmas party would love to see them!"

Greg glared at the Texan, prepared to lunge for the camera, just as Warrick cut in, saving the day. "Ok guys, do we want to eat first or play games?"

"GAMES!" Greg jumped up and down like a 5yr old girl, "and I, Gregory Hojem Sanders, vow to win Sara the biggest cuddly toy I can find!" he grinned at her before running like a mad-man into the arcade.

Warrick sent Nick an 'I told you so look'.

"The hell man, how'd you know that?" Nick asked his eyes wide.

Warrick just laughed. "Whenever Greg goes to the arcade…"

"He plays those claw machines. Damn." Nick reluctantly hands over the money. "Now don't go getting too close to that money, I'm going to win it back," he smirked.

"Oh yeah? How?"

By this point the team had entered the lobby, machines beeping and flashing around them. Nick's eyes wandered over each machine.

"What about that one?" Warrick had a smug smirk on his face as he pointed at the large dance machine tucked away in the corner.

Nick grinned; "I'm definitely going to win that money back, with the power…of DANCE!" he quickly headed to the machine.

Warrick shook his head and glared at Catherine and Sara. "Show him the dance machine, you said. He'd never get into it, you said. I hate you two."

Sara just chuckled and Catherine put her hand on Warrick's shoulder. "Even though you always lose-"

"Badly," Sara cut in.

"We have complete faith in you," Catherine smiled at him.

Warrick gave a disgruntled sigh and ran off after the Texan, determined to find something to distract his friend long enough so he can practice.

Grissom wandered up behind the two women. "You honestly believe he has a chance to beat Nick?"

"Honestly?" Sara looked at the blonde beside her.

"He hasn't got a chance in hell." Catherine grinned, giving the brunette a high five.

"So Griss, gonna try one of those strategy games?" Catherine questioned.

Grissom shook his head. "I think I'm going to eat. Either of you care to join me?"

"Sure why not" Sara shrugged, " I'll need something to keep me occupied before Greg turns up with a Care Bear"

"You guys have fun" an evil glint passed through Catherine's eyes, "I think I see a machine with my name on it" she, like the other three men, practically ran to the machine.

"Huh" they both looked after the blonde, "odd".

"Totally" Sara nodded her head in agreement.

"Shall we?" Grissom held out his arm for her.

"Ever the gentleman Griss" Sara laughed and took his arm as they headed for the diner part f the building.

"Ha! TAKE THAT! I am the greatest!" Greg raced around in the too-small-for-him bumper car, his knees sticking out at odd angles and threatening to hit people in the other cars as he crashed into them. "YOU ALL WISH YOU WERE MEEEE!" As the ending buzzer rang out, telling everyone it was the end of their turn, Greg jumped out of the car and whooped, spinning in a circle around the tires they kept in the center.

"Mom…" a young ten-year-old boy clambered out of the final car Greg had crashed into.

"Just forget about it, he's probably one of those crazy people the news was talking about." The woman grabbed her child's hand and hauled him away from the now extremely dizzy CSI, muttering under her breath and shooting him strange looks.

Greg stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just jealous!"

* * *

We may be lazy but reviews really do make us write faster -hint hint-


End file.
